Polymorphonuclear (PMN) leukocytes, predominantly neutrophilic grunulocytes, are the most numerous white blood cells and are the first cells recruited to a site of inflammation, whereupon they release proteases, reactive oxygen species, and potent inflammatory mediators. Chemokines with the ELRCXC motif are the major mediators of neutrophil chemotaxis and share two distinct receptors, CXCR1 and CXCR2. Consequently, a selective antagonist of either or both CXCR1 and CXCR2 may prove useful in treating inflammatory disorders without the adverse side-effects associated with current therapies.
There is a need for compositions of a selective antagonist of either or both CXCR1 and CXCR2. For example, compositions that are amenable to large scale processing and have certain desirable characteristics including an immediate release dissolution profile as well as color stability.